Broken Road
by Loresta D'Kin
Summary: A DonApril romance inspired by the Rascal Flatts song Broken Road


"Broken Road"  
By: Loresta D'Kin

Summary: This fic is based on Rascal Flatt's "Broken Road" and is the alternate version of a song fic I wrote last year. To my readers, please enjoy this Don/April romance

Special Thanks to Reinbeauchaser for editing the original and getting me off my lazy tail to get at least one fan fic posted before my maternity leave ends.

Disclaimer: LaLaLa, I don't own the TMNT, and I don't own the lyrics or music to "Bless the Broken Road" and I don't own Rascal Flatts. It just so happens that "Broken Road" is a beautiful, romantic song, that's perfect for my favorite couple.

* * *

April lay on her bed, lost in thought. Only that afternoon had Casey come by the apartment and ended their on again off again relationship of two years, for good. She had cried for awhile, and yelled at nothing, before collapsing onto her bed. Now, memories flooded her, and the young woman tried to understand why love didn't work out right. 

At twenty-three April had had only two serious boyfriends; the first, Anthony, had been in college. The second was none other than Casey Jones. Oh, there had been others in between, but nothing would last. Between Anthony and Casey she had thrown herself into her schoolwork. During the breaks with Casey, April had dated a few guys casually.

The problem was, nothing felt right. She loved Casey, and considering the path her life had taken, believed they were meant to be together. Now, she was wondering if she would end up an old maid.

It came down to one thing in the end. Whoever she ended up with had to trust - and be trusted by - the guys in return. Although she would never tell them, the four turtle brothers were a permanent part of her life. And yes, April would die an old maid before putting them in danger or letting someone take them from her life.

The road to her dream man wasn't an easy one, but it was one she was determined to follow.

Anthony had been surreal. He was an older man, by a few years, and a business major at the university. She had a feeling he'd fallen for her because of her math skills. He looked the classic, handsome Italian that he was. Anthony was smart and funny. He spoiled her with things and attention. She had loved every minute of it. They could speak about anything, from politics to the future. Her first real boyfriend was the intellectual equal she needed to be happy.

They were together almost a year when Anthony went to far. April had planned on going to a friend's house for the weekend and Anthony told her she could not go. After the incident he began to subtly test his power over her, and quickly discovered he had none. Through this April still felt that Anthony could be the perfect man, until the night he slapped her. It was one time, the one time Anthony would ever strike a woman himself. April called the police, and that had been the end.

She had cried for a week before realization hit her. Anthony wasn't the perfect man for her. She was young, only eighteen, and there was still time for her perfect man to appear.

April met the turtles two years later and found herself close friends with them before she realized what had happened. Those four brothers and their sensei were the first sense of real family she had had since her mother and sister moved to the west coast. She loved each of them, even if the only one who understood her was Donatello. It was nice having someone around with whom she had so much in common and could speak with on an enthusiastic, intelligent level.

The boys had been a guiding light to Mr. Casey Jones. When her four best friends introduced them, the night they were reorganizing the antique shop, she had been mortified. The man was a nut case. He was rude and childish, with no sense of maturity in him.

So much for first impressions; Casey had proven time and again his loyalty to his friends and family. During the chaos of the first year he was her rock. Of course, April would never admit that to Leonardo. When the foot had destroyed her apartment, he'd given them shelter. When the world was in danger, he was right there backing them up. During the moments of utter chaos and distress, Casey Jones was there.

It was during these times that April felt drawn to him. 'Bonehead' though he was, the man was full of rough charm. He was also the only human male she spent significant time with. The fall had been hard and fast, quietly encouraged by brotherly teasing from the turtles.

April had believed that Casey Jones was the one. He offered her protection, and was as loyal as a puppy. The man was Raphael's best friend and she knew that even though the relationship was now over, Casey was still a part of the family.

_So, why had Casey torn apart their relationship?_ He had finally been able to see that Mr. Vigilante was not the man April needed. He couldn't understand her passion for science and technology. Casey loved April, but she needed someone who could offer her the protection and the understanding. Casey would never really understand the intellectual part of April.

Her gaze fell on the picture of the brothers that she kept on her nightstand.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were the four most …sincere…young men she had ever met. Although each had their own defining personality, they had been raised with a deep understanding of honor, respect, and loyalty. She loved each of them, and knew that they loved her in return. She was their sister, and Master Splinter was as much her father as their own.

They had found her at the moment her life should have ended, and in a sense, her former life did. From the time she awoke in the lair life had been completely different. The turtles had protected her from gangs and muggings, risked their lives on a regular basis to save the city, and occasionally, the world. She knew they would always be by her side, they would protect her.

April smiled softly as she took the picture into her hand. The guys would understand, they would comfort her as they always did, even Raphael in his own gruff way. However, she knew that it would be Donatello who would distract her with new project or challenge.

April laughed quietly at the thought of the small disaster that was Donatello's bedroom/laboratory. Of the four brothers, she was closest to Donatello, and Michelangelo regularly complained that the two were joined at the hip. He was right in a sense. Donatello understood her love for science and technology. She could have a conversation with him on an intellectual level, and come away feeling fulfilled. Of all the people she knew, April was certain that Donatello was easily her best friend.

There was no thought to it, she climbed out of the bed and began to pack a duffle bag. When one was as lost as she was, family was the best medicine.

* * *

There was no one around when she entered the lair, not even the muffled sounds of fighting echoing from the dojo. Figuring the guys had gone out, she headed to the kitchen. A soda and movie would do wonders at the moment. If she was lucky, her eyes would dry before her family returned home. 

"Or I can just pick some sappy movie; I know Mikey has some hiding, somewhere…" April mused. She didn't get chance to look before an "ow" echoed through the lair. The sound had come from Donatello's bedroom and she raced up the stairs to check on him.

He was shaking his hand and muttering curses at the open radio on his workbench. He turned towards her as she struggled to hide a laugh.

"Hey April," he greeted and motioned for her to enter the lab, "Why are you crying?"

He had asked the question outright. They had learned, long ago, that if you beat around the bush, April would only answer if she wanted too. However, April wouldn't lie to them, and a direct question received a direct answer, even when she wasn't ready to give it.

"Casey came by, that's all." It didn't mean she had to give the whole truth, "Where are the others?"

"Getting pizza, don't change the subject." He came over to where she had settled on the bed. April tried to force a smile. Mr. Observation saw right through it. "It wasn't just a break up was it?"

She sighed angrily and looked away. She had come to the lair to forget her depression, not talk about it. Why couldn't she have run into Leo or Raph? Or even Mikey would have let her come around on her own, or at least given her time to consider coming around.

It wasn't that she faulted Donatello. He understood her better than anyone else. The brainiac turtle not only shared her interests, but could reach a part of her spirit that even she didn't understand.

Unfortunately, April hadn't finished building her wall yet, and the supports began to crumble.

He watched her. She was looking around the room, looking everywhere, but at him. Don was aware he'd touched a nerve, but this wasn't the first time she and Casey had broken up. It was, however, the first time she had shed tears over it.

With a gentle hand he brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes. His hand rested on her cheek and he gently turned her head toward him, forcing her to meet his gaze. She met his eyes bravely, and tried desperately to hide her emotions. As usual, Purple saw right through her. "So, Casey came by and you guys split up again? It was for good though, wasn't it?"

He said the words she was afraid to hear. April wasn't ready to admit that the one chance she had of being with a guy who wouldn't separate her from the turtles, from her family, was over. The fragile wall broke, and the tears began again. Donatello pulled her against him, ignoring the moist tears on his shoulder.

"He said he loved me, but I needed someone who understands me. He said he could protect me, but that was only part of it. He wanted me to find someone who could understand me."

Don listened quietly to April's frustration. It would seem that Casey had finally realized he couldn't give her _everything_ she needed. The thought bothered Donatello. Casey had always seemed the perfect match for April, despite the differences in interest.

"I don't understand Don…" she whispered, leaning away from him, "What else do I need? I can see why Anthony didn't work out…he didn't care about me at all…"

Donatello hid a scowl, well aware of the stories about April's first boyfriend. How she had managed with a jerk like that was beyond the turtle's comprehension.

April wiped the tears away, and pulled back to meet her friend's eyes again. He stroked her cheek, a gesture that had become almost symbolic for their little family. She sniffled and leaned into his touch.

"Why is it I always end up crying in your bedroom?" she whispered.

"Because it's the safest place to hide when Mikey isn't home…"

It was true, in the handful of times April had needed comfort she ended up, eventually, in Donatello's bedroom. She was safe there, and it was familiar. Don always knew when to leave her alone, and when to be there to hold her. Right now, he knew she needed the latter.

She felt his arms come around her, and April gratefully allowed him to pull her close. Resting her head on his shoulder the tears finally subsided. He was stroking her hair. April wondered, not for the first time, if there was anywhere in the world where she would feel as comfortable and safe as she when he held her. Relaxing into his embrace, her mind raced back to the first night she had found herself in his arms.

_It had been after a horrible blind date. Her friend Beth had set her up with a 'wonderful young man'. The 'wonderful' young man, had a duel personality. Though Beth had described him as charming, April discovered he was arrogant. April had spent the evening embarrassed by his brash behavior, and ended the date before the second course was served. _

_She had gone to the lair then, storming into the elevator and fighting to control her emotions as she rode into the sewers. It was battle she barely won, and only hurt tears stung her eyes as the doors opened. All four brothers were waiting for her, having seen her entrance on the cameras. April didn't get two steps into the building before she was being questioned. _

_It had taken the better part of hour before they were calm, and Raph had gone to the dojo to work out his anger. The bitter taste of the evening had hung on April and she wandered aimlessly to the kitchen. Leonardo and Mikey had watched her leave, then went to discussing better ways to protect her on her dates. _

_Don had been standing there, as if waiting for her to leave the protection of his brothers. He had folded her into his arms and let her cry herself out. It had been the most relief April had ever experienced. Strong arms wrapped around her, and his body, plastron and all, __  
__was warmer than she expected. He had stroked her hair then, too. _

_Finally in control again April had pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. A soft calm rolled over her at the contact. Sadly, the moment was broken when Mikey entered the kitchen, and the two friends went about their separate tasks._

They were quiet now, and April felt Don's breathing slow. She never wanted to leave this place, this warm protection that overwhelmed her. Here she was safe, loved, and understood.

Understood…

When she turned to look him in the eye, she realized he'd been watching her. April blushed, and a smiled crept to his lips. He gently brushed her cheek again, and made to release her.

Their gaze held as he let her go and she smiled; a true, honest smile. It made him feel better, knowing he could bring that look back to her eyes. It was a look that could draw him in, so easily…

There was no thought behind the actions. Donatello had pulled her close again and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before he realized what he had done. Only when April returned the gift, did either of them realize what had taken place. They pulled back suddenly, in mild shock from the intimacy of the moment.

"April…I'm sorry…" he whispered, glancing at the floor. He truly was, April was upset and he had just taken advantage of her. April was staring at his desk, one hand gently covering her mouth.

"Don…it's ok. I…I…" she was going to loose it again. It was there, two years worth of emotion had just reached the surface. She looked over and knew he felt it too.

For two years she had found solace in Don's presence, allowed herself to trust him. He understood her completely, and he would protect her with his life. He had been that way for two years, and now there was only one question left…

"How long Donatello?" she whispered, moving closer and laying her hands on his chest. He looked into her eyes, suddenly afraid of what he would see there.

"Since the first night. I never thought…I mean…I knew we were family. I never thought you could, would…and you had Casey." His voice shook, and he had to place his hands on her waist to stop the trembling. There was fear in his eyes, and April realized what a fool she had been all along.

"Thank you Don…" was all she could say, before leaning up to kiss him again. He tightened his grip on her waist, and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"You had Casey," he whispered again. She pulled away slightly and released an aggravated sigh.

"How many times have Casey and I been apart? You could have said something, I should have realized…I never saw…I never _understood..._" she growled lightly and Don smiled. She was so cute when she was angry.

"April, what can I offer you? You were better with Casey and I knew that you guys would work it out. Up until recently anyway… I admit, I hated any other guy you were with. At least with Casey I knew you were safe and happy, and were still a part of our lives." His voice was calm, and reasoning, more for himself than for her.

"That doesn't matter Donny. I mean…I get it…now I get it…Two years Donatello, we've lost two years…" tears were threatening again, and he pulled her close to quiet them.

"Two years isn't that long April. It's all right. Besides, I was never sure you could even see me as more than a friend." It was the honest truth, and she knew it.

"Still…oh god…I've been so foolish…"

"April, maybe we needed two years to understand?" he whispered.

"Maybe I needed longer than two years…." She closed her eyes and let the past wash over her.

Anthony had been the start, a match with a missing piece. Anthony could offer her an intellectual challenge. Casey could give her loyalty and protection, but would never truly understand her.

It took an eighteen-year-old mutant turtle, with a passion for science, to offer April O'Neil everything she needed. He met her on the intellectual level and was strong and loyal with a desire to protect her. Over all else, he understood her completely.

Of course, it also solved one other problem. There was not a doubt in her mind that the guys were going to love him.

* * *

He held her for a long time then, refusing to let go. It didn't bother April at all, until she spotted the radio on the desk. 

"You should fix Mikey's radio before he gets home. I'll watch!" He gave an evil glare at the device, but agreed and returned to his workbench. She rested her hands on his shoulders and he set to work.

April saw the last two years in a flash. Everything that happened had led to this. He was always by her side, protecting her, guiding her. They had worked together on many projects, and fought side by side. They were a perfect team.

Her relationship with Casey had been a rocky from the start, and Don was always the one she could vent to. It hurt her now, knowing he had listened, and never told her of his love. _How much pain had he suffered watching her work through her own_? Don had taken it all in stride, because he loved her, and wanted her happy.

The various guys she had dated only strengthened the message. No one was ever right. She wasn't meant to be with any of them, and the relationships were always short lived. The one blind date had been a focus point, forging a bond between the two destined lovers.

All the pain, fear and confusion had led her to his arms. She had locked herself away in doubt for so long; fate had resorted to a direct hit to bring her to her senses.

She loved him.

They spent the afternoon together, making a point of not disturbing Master Splinter. Their conversations touched on everything, from love to Mikey's radio. It was just being in each other's presence that made their world perfect. The unspoken love had finally found a voice.

* * *

Leo, Raph and Mikey entered the kitchen, several pizza boxes and movies between them. The boxes hit the floor at what the brother's witnessed as they entered the room. April was sitting at the table, one hand on a cup of tea and the other on Don's chest. 

Donatello was leaning over, sharing a brief kiss with her. He looked up at the sound of fallen pizza boxes and found his brothers staring at them. He gave them a reassuring smile and then turned back to the counter where he was pouring drinks. As he turned around to hand April her glass Donatello caught Leo's eye.

Leo smirked, "It's about time."

* * *

Extra disclaimer: I don't own Anthony or Beth. Originally I didn't own the person the blind date was supposed to be. He was inspired by a friend, but a year after the original posting I don't even remember who the blind date was, and neither does my friend. Go figure… 

Thanks to Reinbeauchaser for suggesting I edit this for She convinced me it could work as a stand alone piece and I ran with her suggestion. Note: This is a ONE SHOT, it's just a random version of how Don and April could get together.

The original version can be found on Stealthy Stories in my authors forum.

Note: Cameo in an upcoming fic to the author who can tell me who Anthony and Beth are.


End file.
